1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to adhesive symbols, and more particularly to data processing flowchart adhesive symbols, for use in computer programming.
2. Background Discussion
Presently, computer programmers use a standard computer flowchart template to draw the logic flow of a computer program. In this method, a flowchart template with an appropriate symbol to be used, is placed over a writing surface and a distinct logic symbol is traced with a writing instrument to represent the particular logic step of the program. The programmer then proceeds to the next step in the program, traces another logic symbol, connects the two logic symbols with a flow arrow and writes in the symbol for the logic step description. This is repeated until the computer programmer finishes all the logic flow of the program. This is often a tedious and time-consuming method of displaying a computer program logic block.
Another problem that arises is when there is a "bug" or error found in the program. When this happens, the computer programmer has to refer to the flowchart to determine the error in the program. The error often relates to an error in the logic of the program. When this type of error is encountered, it is easier to "debug" and correct the logic in the flowchart rather than make corrections in the logic in the complex program source code. If the flowchart has been written into a tangible form, considerable effort can be expended in erasing, rearranging and redrawing the logic flow diagram (flowchart).
Often errors in computer programs will go undiscovered for long periods of time. Under these circumstances, the flowchart may be written in a permanent form. Thus, the computer programmer may have to redraw the entire flowchart. This can involve needless manhours and be a considerable expense for a computer user.
After using a computer program for a period of time, the computer program user may desire to modify the program. This may not be the task of the original computer programmer. A new computer programmer, assigned to modify the program, can quickly and easily understand the logic of the program by consulting the flowchart. However, after using the program for such a long time, the flowchart will usually be in a permanent form, and the new computer programmer must be able to modify the flowchart to determine if the modifications necessary are logically compatible with the original program. The easier the computer programmer can modify, reorganize and redraw a flowchart means less effort used in manhours and less expense for computer users. For major computer users, this could be a considerable economic factor.
Patents which are of interest are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,239 to J. L. Smith granted Jan. 14, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,459 to Callahan granted Nov. 25, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,642 granted to Riehle granted Feb. 17, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,539 granted May 29, 1979.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the redrawing of a logic flow by providing a computer programmer or logic designer with adhesive-backed symbols having distinct geometric shapes representing a programming process or logic flow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a writing surface on the face of the adhesive-backed logic symbols.
It is a further object to allow the adhesive logic symbols to be quickly and easily peeled off and relocated in another location without damaging the object to which it was first attached.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a logic designer a simple and flexible method of developing logic designs by applying and removing adhesive logic symbols while still maintaining a neat original appearance of the logic design surface.